Viviendo el rock
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Los Jonas Brothers viven muchas experiencias en sus giras musicales, pero en el caso de Joe y Kevin, pocas tienen que ver con la música. Joncest. Kevin/Joe. Serie de One-shots independientes


_Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y, pese a lo mucho que me gustaría, que yo sepa, nada de esto sucedió en realidad. Los one-shots serán simple "liberación creativa", así que no puedo decir la frecuencia con la que los actualizaré o cuántos haré; ni siquiera si tendrán sentido entre sí._

Bien, dando por finalizada la perorata que más de uno habrá saltado, con justa razón, espero que les guste el primer trabajo.

* * *

**Llamada de casa**

El celular vibró repentinamente sobre la pequeña mesa. Nick reconoció su tono como el que identificaba una llamada de casa, pero no contestó. Sus padres o su hermanito Frankie le pedirían hablar con los otros o le preguntaría su estado, y él siempre había sido un pésimo mentiroso. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la puerta del baño, en la cual no dudaba que se hallaban sus dos hermanos, y casi de inmediato regresó la vista al libro, en el cual había estado intentado concentrarse desde hacía más de diez minutos, sin ningún resultado, y retorciéndose las manos.

Era la única manera en la que podía evitar el pensamiento de lo que en ese cuarto cerrado sucedía. En la que ambos estarían devorándose las bocas en un beso desesperado, manoseándose fogosamente más allá de toda relación fraternal, dedicándose mutuos gemidos que… no, imaginar eso no le estaba ayudando.

Al cabo de un rato que no supo medir, en el que, gracias al cielo, en casa desistieron de contactarlos, la puerta del baño se abrió, con tal suavidad que fue la presencia de Kevin a sus espaldas lo que lo sobresaltó, obligándolo a soltar el libro que sostenía entre sus rodillas. Buscó inconcientemente por detrás de su hermano a Joe y la imagen no fue de su agrado.

Joe, el ordenado, el aseado, el que nunca se permitía un pelo fuera de lugar, se hallaba con el cabello completamente desordenado, la camisa blanca arrugada y mal colocada; lo peor, sin embargo, era verlo ajustándose el cinturón despreocupadamente.

Por otra parte, Kevin se notaba más transpirado mientras, sin mirarlo, agarraba su celular y se dejaba caer perezosamente sobre un asiento alargado, pegada la espalda contra la pared del avión.

—Tengo una llamada perdida, de casa—comentó el mayor tras leer la pequeña pantalla, y le mandó a Nick una mirada confusa—. ¿Por qué no les contestaste?

A pesar de la reprobación que sentía y su aversión, Nick logró formar una expresión estupefacta al observarle, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso insinuaba que él podría hablar con su familia, sabiendo que ellos estaban a pocos pasos, follando como animales?

—Déjale—intervino Joe tranquilamente, apartándose un mechón de cabello del ojo—. Si se trata de algo importante, volverán a llamar.

No obstante, cualquier agradecimiento que Nick pudiera darle se vio desvanecido cuando Joe, con total soltura, se acostó al lado del mayor, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. La posición resultaba sumamente natural, ni siquiera distrajo a Kevin de su tarea de revisar sus mensajes electrónicos.

Fue entonces que Nick reparó en el aroma que ambos despedían y se intensificaba en la cercanía de sus fuentes. No sólo eran el de un par de cuerpos ligeramente sudados, sino de algo más, algo que, cuando finalmente identificó del todo, tuvo un acceso de náuseas. Pero no podía apartarse de él, su reconocimiento siempre lo hacía mucho más penetrante.

Velozmente tomó el MP3 que tenía a su costado, olvidándose completamente del libro, y aumentó el volumen de la música a niveles que le terminarían dejando sordo, buscando concentrarse en la melodía y en el hecho de que pronto él estaría interpretando la suya propia. Cerrados como tenía los ojos, metido en su abstracción, no se percató del momento en que Kevin comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Joe distraídamente.

* * *

¿Opiniones, críticas? Todo será bien agradecido.


End file.
